


真心話

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—小甜餅—微現實向
Kudos: 9





	真心話

01

堂本剛不耐的點點手機螢幕，被喚醒的機器顯示著日期是2012年。

空間內飄散著好聞的咖啡香，若在以往，這是他非常喜歡的環境。

屏除掉咖啡好喝的因素之外，也許是因為那人喜歡喝咖啡吧？

想起怕燙的貓舌頭不小心喝太快而被燙到的表情，堂本剛嘴角揚起一抹微笑。

“堂本桑？”

“啊，沒事沒事，最近工作比較忙有點累，不好意思恍神了。”

“沒關係的，能跟堂本桑有機會說上話就很高興了！”

在他面前的女性害羞的把頭髮撥到耳後，攏了攏散落在肩上的髮絲露出白皙的脖頸，在一般男性看來會被勾了魂的小心機在他眼中只覺得玩味。

拿起面前尚且冒著煙的熱咖啡閉起眼睛啜飲，隔絕掉光線的眼皮內部卻自動播放起那個人跳舞時不經意間擦汗時側過頭時的線條。

視線能自動過濾但耳朵不行，那個女人仍然絮絮叨叨的聲音鑽進他的耳朵更惹人煩躁。

“...我廚藝很好，一定能夠做出符合剛桑口味的菜餚的！”

會做菜然後呢...？這又不是只有她才有的技能。

“不知道剛桑有沒有特別喜歡的料理呢？”

“......薑燒豬肉？”

薑燒豬肉...那人老愛吃的食物，唉...跟同一個人談戀愛談久了就是這點不好，腦中容易第一時間蹦出對方的喜好。

又過了兩小時，冗長的相親總算結束了。

堂本剛其實到後來根本也沒聽進去對方都講了啥，滿腦子亂糟糟的隨著對方的話語而閃出各種堂本光一的畫面。

藉著客廳水族箱的燈來到沙發上躺下，長長的呼出一口疲憊，抓了抓腦後蓬鬆的頭髮。

“唉...真累啊...”

手機在口袋裡震動了兩下，估計是媽媽發來的關心消息，堂本剛拿起來點亮螢幕看了一眼，果然是。

‘今天還順利嗎？聊得應該不錯吧？媽媽這次找了很會做家務的女孩子！’

堂本剛麻木的看著那一串字，明明是媽媽的好意與關心，但卻讓他喘不過氣。

33歲，難道真的就必須得結婚嗎？

“光一...”

眼角熱熱的，看著自己設定鎖屏時的圖片，泰山跟健次郎那笑的歡快的表情，堂本剛更想哭了。

好想成為一隻狗啊...那就什麼都不用煩惱了...

帶著這樣的想法與流下的溫熱淚水，堂本剛累得睡著了。

02

被一陣吵雜的腳步聲給吵醒。

入耳的還有震耳欲聾的賽車引擎聲響。

吵死了！難道是睡前忘了關電視嗎？

腳步聲停下來的時候那陣引擎聲也停了。

唔...怎麼聽起來那麼耳熟...

“もしもし？”

這...為什麼堂本光一會在他家！

那低沉的嗓音絕對不會認錯，堂本剛忽地睜開了眼睛，映入眼簾的不是自己熟悉的家，而且視線還特別低，甚至只有藍色黃色能夠辨識，其他全是灰色的。驚的跳了起來，往自己手一看才發現是狗狗的爪子，黃黃色的，尾巴還很蓬鬆多毛，腳腳也是狗爪子。

堂本剛驚呆了，風中凌亂。不敢相信自己真的變成了狗，甚至還變成了堂本光一家的狗，變成了Pan！

“什麼！”

堂本光一突然驚慌的聲線傳進他的耳中，他動了動大耳朵想聽的更清楚，一邊走向附近的落地更衣鏡，水汪汪的大眼睛、細細的狗爪子與大大的狗尾巴，怎麼看都是吉娃娃！

“你說剛、啊？！怎麼那麼突然！醫生有說什麼嗎？我現在過去！”

突然聽到自己的名字，堂本剛忽然意識到自己在這裡，那在堂本剛身體裡的難道是Pan嗎？天啊！該不會用自己的身體做出狗狗的動作吧！不行！我要鎮定！

“......我知道我們要保持距離！但是你要我面對這種狀況還能無動於衷嗎？！”堂本光一聽起來在跟電話那一頭的人生氣，語氣非常不友善。

聽到那一句“要保持距離”，堂本剛內心一酸，為什麼要保持距離，不就是為了維護他們形象嗎？不就是要他們維繫三不嗎？

堂本剛難過的找尋聲音的來源，就算這個只是夢也罷，他就想看看堂本光一，想安慰安慰他。

狗狗在黑暗中的視力非常好，他很快就依照對這間房子的熟悉度找到了書房，看到突然變得很高大的堂本光一塌著頭髮背對他在講電話。

“哦嗚...”光一...

“嗷嗚...”光一...

堂本光一聽到自家狗女兒的叫聲瞬間回頭把狗給抱了起來，用耳朵夾著手機繼續講電話。

“我真的想去見他。”

這次湊在懷裡的堂本剛也清楚的聽見了電話那頭經紀人苦口婆心否決的話。

他心疼的都快碎了，想安慰堂本光一但都只能發出嗚咽的聲音，他掙扎的立起身子舔了舔光一的下巴表示安撫。

“嗯...你在安慰我嗎？pan...謝謝...”光一騰出一隻手搔搔剛的頭頂。“我知道了，暫時是不會過去，但也只是暫時。”

把電話掛斷之後光一把自己的臉埋進pan的...堂本剛的小肚肚上。

“唉...pan...爸爸好想見一個重要的人，但是礙於現實的原因，不能去。”

堂本剛心疼的一把一把的，但突然意識到以狗狗的身體來說是裸的，而光一正埋在自己光裸裸的肚肚上，他整隻狗都羞炸毛了！

雖然也不是沒被看過本人的...但就是莫名害羞！堂本剛奮力掙扎，一邊還嗷嗷叫，堂本光一見抱不住了，疑惑的抬頭看看自家狗狗。

不看還好，一看突然從大眼睛裡面讀出了些什麼。

“？？？？？”

“剛？”

03

啊？！！？！

堂本剛震驚，這樣也能認出來！

“嗷嗚嗷嗚嗷嗚～”

“是Tsuyo嗎？！是吧？是的話點點頭！”

堂本剛點了點頭。

光一二話不說就抱得緊緊的，堂本剛被有著68Kg握力的男人給抱著喘不過氣，為了求生只得輕輕咬了他一口。

“Tsuyo怎麼會在這裡？那pan呢？”

堂本剛疑惑的搖搖頭，但隨即感覺到了有個狗叫聲從心裡傳來，意識到原來其實pan的靈魂還在體內，只是控制權在他手上罷了，他突然安心了下來，那自己的身體是不會做出其他的事情了。

堂本光一見堂本剛先是搖搖頭，爾後愣了一秒開始朝自己比手畫腳，一下晃晃頭、抓抓自己的胸前、然後又叫兩聲，奈何對方是狗狗的身體實在看不懂到底想說什麼，抓起身旁的手機解鎖螢幕就開啟記事本擺在堂本剛前面。

‘パン在同一個身體裡’

“你回得去自己的身體裡嗎？怎麼靈魂會穿過來？”

堂本剛質疑的瞥了眼堂本光一，怪了，為什麼這種如此科幻的事情他能接受的那麼快？就知道不能老放任他逛奇怪的網站看奇怪的文章！

‘不知道’

“對了！那Tsuyo要怎麼上廁所！”

說畢也不等堂本剛反應過來就把狗給抱起來翻面到處看。

“嗷嗚嗚！！！！”抗議！還不給人隱私了！

“Tsuyo！你的性別都不見了欸！不是公的也不是母的！”

“嗷！！！！”

變態啊！！！

04

摸著手上的牙印，堂本光一湊在被子凸起的一小塊位置拼命道歉，但是小凸起卻完全不想理他。

“對不起嘛～Tsuyo～不要生氣～我一時太興奮了才會這樣～”

“Tsuyo～Tsuyoshii～”

哄了半天都沒有動靜，堂本光一倒是笑的很開心，畢竟...麻煩的孩子最可愛了！

“雖然不知道為什麼會發生這樣的事，但我很高興喔...”環抱住凸起，將頭輕輕靠上去。“畢竟Tsuyo最近都不讓我靠近...我好想你...”

堂本剛在被子裡其實也沒有真的生氣，就是一時太害羞了才不小心咬太大力，聽到堂本光一這樣的告白他心裡一滯。

見不到堂本光一，他也很寂寞啊...

感覺到懷裡的小動物動了動，光一放開雙手，果然堂本剛鑽到被子邊緣探出一個頭來。

堂本光一一下把狗撈進自己懷裡，親了親他的頭頂。

“我知道這不是Tsuyo的本意，是媽媽太擔心對吧？”

“嗚...”

看見堂本剛小狗爪子在亂抓，於是把手機遞到他面前，果不其然他是想打字。

‘媽媽又讓我去相親了’

看到相親兩個字，東亞醋王正準備炸醋缸就看到狗狗用超級可憐兮兮超級我見猶憐的表情盯著他看，瞬間整個人甜了起來。

“喔...”為了鞏固一下自己男朋友的地位，堂本光一還是稍稍撇頭淡淡表示一下自己的不滿。

然後就在堂本剛的撒嬌之中敗下陣來。

“我不生氣，知道是媽媽的要求，Tsuyo還是只喜歡我。”講完之後露出一個大大的笑臉。

‘現在遇到的問題是，我究竟是什麼？我本來的身體怎麼了？’

經過兩個人的一番探討之後確定了現在的堂本剛是藉由Pan的身體做一個媒介，重新變化成的一種無性別生物，而原本的堂本剛則是陷入昏迷狀態，被緊急送去醫院。

堂本剛坐在光一的大腿上恍神，突然變成了這番境地他也六神無主。

“Tsuyo別慌，我們一定能一起解決這狀況的！”心疼的把堂本剛攬進懷中。

說實話他們已經好久沒有肢體接觸了，自從某一天兩人久違的獨處卻突然接到堂本剛的媽媽打來的電話而堂本剛聽了電話那頭說了些什麼直接瞬間黑了臉之後，堂本光一除了錄製堂本兄弟以外就沒再有機會與堂本剛獨處了。

問了也什麼都不說，湊過去會被躲開，堂本光一縱然再怎麼堅強也是會擔憂。

“Tsuyo為什麼會出現在這裡？而且還變成pan？你在這之前有沒有做什麼事情？”

堂本剛一僵，他想起來了，自己想要成為一隻狗狗、無憂無慮的狗狗！

“Tsuyo是不是有什麼頭緒？”感覺到懷中的身體一震，肯定是有想法了。

‘我是想要跟狗狗一樣無憂無慮’

堂本光一面無表情盯著懷裡的小動物，暗黝的瞳孔直直的看進堂本剛心底，堂本剛突然有種被看穿靈魂的慌亂。

其實對於故意忽略堂本光一、私底下甚至也不見面這樣的行為，堂本剛是很愧疚的。

明明相愛了那麼久，卻因為來自最愛的家人的壓力而得傷害自己也同樣最愛的愛人，誰願意呢？

於是他糾結了，他像隻鴕鳥一次次逃避，並且用一貫的裝傻吐槽或是帶刺的言語在錄製節目時刺激堂本光一，彷彿只有這種方式才能在他演不愛給媽媽看的時候感受到對方的感情。

直到他突然聽到了光一對他的擔憂與思念。

滿心的悲傷與負面想法頓時被溫柔給籠罩，突然的想起了一句歌詞。

——請相信溫柔的光

堂本剛將小小的頭一鑽，把自己狠狠的埋進光一的懷抱中。

05

縱然堂本剛對於堂本光一來說就像是一個迷宮，但唯一能走到迷宮出口的也只有他。

不用過多的言語，他能知道堂本剛的心情，雖不敢說自己能理解，但是他能去接受一切的情緒。

有時候沈默也是一種溫柔。

當天也挺晚了，堂本剛老早睏的眼皮子打架，光一把自己床鋪左邊那一半給理了一個舒服的小窩出來讓剛能夠睡得有安全感，自己也難得的早睡了。

畢竟是同居期間，基本上兩人的作息就會被互相影響的越來越接近。

隔天早上堂本剛先醒了，以狗狗的眼睛看到的堂本光一顏色都變不一樣了，他湊上前用小舌頭舔了舔光一挺拔的鼻尖。

“嗯.........”堂本光一很輕易就被弄醒了，但起床氣比較重的他只發出一串像是來自大峽谷裂縫的低音。“Tsuyo別鬧...想要的話我晚點再起...”

？？？？誰跟他想要了？？？？

是肚子餓了！！！肚子餓了！！！

“嗚...”發出小動物的威脅聲，改成用爪子去扒拉他的頭髮。

“Pan......別鬧...”

“汪！”睡傻了嗎！

堂本光一把眼皮子掀起一點點，瞇著眼看了堂本剛一陣。

“Tsuyo...再睡一下...”右手一撈，把人攬進了習慣的位置之後又呼呼大睡了起來，堂本剛雖然無奈但也覺得兩人難得的能夠一起賴床也不錯，於是跟著一起睡著了。

等到他再醒來的時候堂本光一已經醒了，坐在床上玩手機遊戲，而自己則是安穩的睡在對方的腿上。

“Tsuyo醒啦？那我去弄午餐。”

還茫然的大眼睛看著堂本光一戴著眼鏡走出房間，想了想才想起來自己是穿越了，還愣想著他們倆什麼時候能同居了呢...

吃了香噴噴的日式早餐，當然是堂本光一給他認真剝好放到碗裡的。

飯後馬內甲給堂本光一又打了電話，報告了一下堂本剛的狀況，人依舊沒醒，但生命表現一切正常，目前還是動用關係壓住了這條新聞，所以勸戒堂本光一千萬不要輕舉妄動。

掛斷電話之後兩人開始討論該怎麼辦。

“Tsuyo有辦法控制自己穿回去嗎？”

這是什麼廢話？能回去的話老早回去了！

“用力看看？”

堂本剛用看傻子的表情看了他一眼，實在不懂堂本光一平常到底都看了些啥，不過死馬當活馬醫，腦中開始想著要回去原本的身體並開始使力。

“好可愛！可愛！超可愛！”

抬眼就看到有一張帥臉用癡漢笑看著自己手上還在用手機拍照！

張嘴就是一口！

但為了不影響兩人的工作，堂本剛還是陸陸續續試了幾個堂本光一從網路上查來的穿越方法，只是都失敗了。

“嗯...是不是Tsuyo並不是真的想回去啊？”

‘怎麼可能？’

“嘿嘿...可能捨不得從我這離開吧～”

‘認真點！’

“我很認真啊～”說完就把堂本剛抱到懷裡親親額頭。

不得不說堂本剛心底是陶醉在這樣的狀況的，彷彿捨棄掉世俗的框架似的，兩個人沒羞沒臊的同居，就如同天下千千萬萬普通的情侶一樣。

大概這就是他回不去的原因吧...

堂本光一看破不說破，畢竟這夢一般的時光是如此讓人珍視，像是呵護一個肥皂泡泡一樣小心，縱然他們現在的狀況是一人一狗。

沒再繼續進行這個話題，他們畢竟從11歲開始相處，對對方是很了解的，個性上既相同又不同，既然暫時找不到解法，就雙雙窩去沙發上看電視了。

大概擺個幾天就會好了吧？

06

可惜沒有。

隔天Johnny桑打電話給堂本光一，不外乎是商量堂本剛的事情，畢竟不可能一直延拍攝日期，消息也很難一直壓下去，於是二人又開始試各種網路上查到的奇奇怪怪偏方搞穿越。

堂本光一甚至把自己客廳畫出了一個召喚陣。

就這樣試了兩天，夜晚兩個人筋疲力竭的呈大字型躺在床上，決定覆蓋一張睡覺卡結束這一回合。

隔天堂本剛又先醒了，他這次習慣的站起來先伸個懶腰，轉個圈打算找個好角度窩著繼續睡，眼角餘光突然被被子的凸起給吸引過去。

男人嘛...早上的狀況大家都懂...

好久沒有做了...好想要...

距離上次已經過了多久了呢...？好像半年有了吧？回頭想想真的覺得把愛人拒在門外的行為真的很愚蠢。

堂本剛蹭了蹭堂本光一長出鬍渣的臉頰，窩在那人習慣性橫放給自己枕的右手與身體的區域又睡著了。

然後再醒來的時候發現自己躺在醫院。

床邊的是擔憂不已的父母與姊姊、馬內甲與若干醫護人員，他們眼眶中都有著晶瑩的淚花。

堂本剛張嘴就想道歉，但是幾天未發聲的聲帶與身邊的人紛紛阻止了他，趕忙給他做了各種大大小小的檢查，等到醫生點頭放人已經半天過去了。

接著又得處理公事、安撫家人的心情，天都黑了才好不容易回到家，手機放了三四天老早沒電，插上充電器等了會兒終於開機了，跳出了一堆朋友、前輩、後輩的消息，還有一條來自光一的mail，堂本剛第一時間點開了那封信。

——Pan變回女生了，一切安好。

對於這個人一如既往的簡短，堂本剛甜甜的笑了，這就是他所愛的人，這才是他愛的人。

——不要亂檢查有的沒有的！人家是女孩子！！

——好啦，明天見。

——明天見～

07

來到堂本兄弟的樂屋，一進去就看到一個帽簷壓得低低的正在喝咖啡的人還一邊看著報紙，還沒給造型師打理過的頭髮正柔順的貼在額頭上。

堂本剛打定主意等他放下包包一定要撸一下貓毛，才把包給放下就看到屬於自己的梳妝台上有一個黑色的袋子。

“打開來看看。”

“你買給我的？”

“嗯。”

心跳無法克制的加快，這包裝他認得，克羅心，掏出裡面的絨盒，打開，裡面是一條手鍊，低調的紅棕色的線有著幾顆珠子。

喉頭一哽，堂本剛轉頭看向裝鎮定的喝咖啡人士，從他拿報紙的左手上看到了一條與自己成對的鍊子。

“Kochan...這條鍊子...”

“好久沒聽你這樣喊我了...”

堂本剛抽了抽鼻子，他現在感動的要忍不住淚水了，走到光一旁邊坐下靠在他肩上。

“抱歉...”

“我才要說抱歉，沒有更早把這個給你。”

堂本剛搖搖頭，這沒有誰的錯。

雖然他有退縮過，但他再也不會有要逃避的想法了，這輩子沒有人能讓他離開堂本光一了。

堂本光一輕笑，放下報紙捏了捏堂本剛的手。

“那Tsuyo在穿越到時候消失的特徵回來了嗎？”

“.........你是色老頭嗎？”

“嘿嘿嘿...所以Tsuyo是怎麼穿越回來的？”

“.........”

堂本剛拒絕回答這個問題，難道要他承認自己是突然想做了了嗎？雖然原因肯定不只這個，但最後一根稻草就是這個理由！

“跟我說嘛！”

“你自己猜！”

“Tsuyo～”

堂本剛拉了一下光一柔順的前髮，起身走到屬於自己的那一側，無視後方傳來撒嬌般的叫喚，偷笑的戴上對鍊。

END


End file.
